Sweet Cherry Blossoms
by pun15h3r
Summary: [COMPLETED]the final judgment has arrived. sakura and syaoran are now at there most vulnerable points and the ending will leave everyone asking themselves 1 question?
1. sweet dreams sakura

sweet cherry blossoms

A/N: hey evry1 how's it going. well this is my first ccs fic. I really love ccs and i absolutely love sakura I even have portraits I made myself with my two own hands. I may seem like your average 15-year old petifile, but I'm really much more than that. Anyways. Here is a really short briefing about my story. Well it's about sakura and syaoran and there kinda insecure about themselfes and they want a relationship but they aren't sure about whether itll work out. So it may seem kinda stupid but theyre like adam and eve. May seem like theyre in love but really with all truth said its nothing but lust until one day (which will be later in the story) she realizes how in love they really are so here is chapter 1

chapter 1: sweet, sweet dreams

it was 9 o'clock in the kinomoto residence and all was quiet all that could be heard was bath water running, and sakura was getting ready to take her nightly bath she was standing in front of her mirror staring at herself in a weird but sad looking way. Almost like she was depressed about something. As she stood in front of the mirror observing herself she slid her both hands onto her hips. It was almost as if she was discovering sakura for the first time in her life. She became so focused on herself, that she was lost in time . a few minutes past by and she noticed that the bath water was almost at the point of overflowing. Quickly losing her focus. She jumped to turn the bath water off and when she did she stood back up and kept looking in the mirror and she slowly pulled her satin nightgown off to reveal nothing but her perfect round breasts, her shaved vagina, and a body to brighten a thousand smiles. Sakura slowly walked toward the bath which was layered on the top with cherry blossom pedals and the bath was surrounded with candles she stepped into the bath and laid down resting her head on the pillow she had behind her. She just couldn't help but notice that the warmth she was feeling. She had felt before when she was with syaoran at an amusment park, thinking about all the good times she used to have with syaoran, but there was a voice telling her she wasn't ever going to see syaoran again and she would never be together with him. Soon after losing the thought she fell into a deep sleep.

When she began to dream she saw herself but she felt like her dream was almost real she was in her school. And by the looks of it she was in the girls locker room. She was just standing still looking around, curious about where she was she began to scatter looking for her friends but finding nothing but herself and syaoran making out in the third corridor which led straight to her homeroom and which was her hangout spot for her and her friends. She began to notice that the kissing was becoming more and more intense with each breath now sakura being pinned up against the wall and hearing moans coming from sakura's mouth, within minutes they were having sex with eachother syao inserting his arousal inside sakura's pussy she began to scream out syaorans name as he got faster with each push sakura told him to let her go because she could not take the pain so syaoran looking pissen let her out of his clutches not meaning that sakura couldn't give him head so she sucked his dick until he cummed all over her face and licking her lips as she lied down to let syao have his turn he shoved his tongue into her pussy twirling his tongue around inside of her she pushed his head deeper between her legs which caused her to scream in joy near climax she let out a huge breath and cummed in syao's mouth and suddenly sakura woke from her dream realizing the water was ice cold so she jumped out of the bath wrapping herself in a towel and fleeing off to her room diving under thew covers to get warm she did and fell into a deep deep sleep ZZZZZZZ.

End of chapter 1

A/N so, how did you like it give me any statements you'd like hell give me ideas about upcoming chapters I tried not to make it as boring so I spiced it up a bit okay see ya later look for my next chap soon


	2. Inner Self

Chapter 2 inner self

A/N: hey, all how everything I hope your ready for another chapter well this chapter is when sakura chills with syaoran in the mall and…..well I think you can guess the rest okay here is chapter 2

It was early morning judging the time, and sakura still in bed tossing and turning due to having a very hard sleep the night before, she slowly lifted her head looking around the room and moaning still very tired

"holy shit 9:00 am I have to get up and go to the mall" sakura thought

Not knowing that she didn't have to meet syaoran at the mall for another five hours but sakura always's liked to be early she always thought being early would seem like she cared more about something. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet to look for something to cover her naked body with she opened her closet to find her pink robe hanging on the hook she pulled it off and threw it around her body she then walked to her bedroom door and pulled it open to witness nothing but the beautiful fragrance of her favorite breakfast which was eggs and bacon with a side of toast. She lost the little bit of weariness in her body and rushed down into the kitchen to see that her plate was all ready for her to demolish. She walked over to her chair and sat down calmly picking up her fork to eat, when she noticed that nobody was home not even her dog she had wondered where everyone went to so early in the morning. She didn't give it a second thought just chomping into her eggs when she heard the doorbell ring that annoying ring that sakura hated.

"damn can't a girl get a little peace around here" sakura muttered as she was still chewing her food

She stormed to the door and peeked through the hole and saw syaoran standing there on the step with flowers and my my did he look ravishing with that that sexy tank top he was wearing.

"SYAO-ran what is he doing here, I mean at 9:30 in the morning, with flowers, and looking all mysterious even though I love that about him and it kinda turns me on ohhh I see I'm having another wet dream" sakura laughed as she said

She turned around to look in the peekhole once again and saw nothing but the trees and the street with cars zooming by

"okay sakura your losing it get a hold of yourself your day-dreaming again " sakura said as she was still sitting at the table and eating her food

A few minutes past by and sakura walked up to her room and saw the clock turning to 12:00 and she uttered something as she walked to her closet to grab her white silk summer dress and stockings she pulled her robe off of her beautiful perfectly built body and slipped on her panties and then put her stockings on. And finally slipped the dress right over her body and grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house she walked down the block and reached the bus stop and she sat down on the bench and patiently waited for the bus to arrive and after about a half an hour the bus got there and she stepped on the bus and sat on the seat the bus doors closed and the bus began to move noticing she was the only passenger . the bus driver was driving and she saw the mall and she yelled at him to stop the bus came to a complete stop sakura slowly climbed off the bus and she fixed her hair in the little pocket mirror she had and she made her way through the entrance of the mall to see syaoran standing by the directory map right in front of her she slowly made her way toward him

"oh my god he looks like the god zeus with those muscles and those looks he got on him I just want to eat him all up" said sakura

As sakura crept closer he looked around to find sakura stalking him and he looked at her with a look of peace on his face

"hello sakura You look B-eauT-iful" uttered syaoran

"hey syao You look my-t-fine yourself"replied sakura

"you really mean that, I mean I look that good" said syaoran

" yeah you really do I don't normally talk about guys in a way like that" said sakura

" hey sakura do you want to get something to eat" said sayoran

"okay sounds good" said sakura

They both walked to the food court holding hands

End of chapter

A/N: so what did you think was it a little to touchy well if it was please tell me so I can see what I need to work on oh and look for my next chapter inner self pt 2

Peace out…………


	3. Inner Self pt2

Chapter 3:inner self pt2

A/N: hey everyone how's it hangin well im back with chapter 3 and yes this chapter has a little more action than the last so enough talking just read

Sakura and syaoran walked to the food court holding hands talking to eachother and sakura could not think or talk but one thought couldn't leave her mind that she didn't want to leave and it was the thought of love she was feeling or was it lust. It was kind of hard to tell but she could hear syaoran mumbling something but she didn't listen sakura was in her little dream world. Thinking about the boy of her dreams. She knew what she was feeling was love she new it.

SAKURA are you there. Said syaoran

Yea I'm fine love… oops

What did you say…sakura' are you feeling okay

What yeah im fine syao just lets eat

Okay sakura what shall it be

Ummmm……how about tofu with coke

Tofu with coke it shall be

Sakura went to find a table to sit down and she started to think whether she loved him or not and it hit her maybe if I take him to the family bathroom for a little fun itll give him a big hint about how im feeling okay settled right after lunch that's our destination the bathroom . syaoran came waltzing over with there lunch syaoran sat down and gave sakura her food and she began to eat right next to syaoran was a couple making out sakura couldn't bear with the pain. She jumped over the table and laid a big fat kiss on syaoran her tongue was lashing violently around in his mouth

Everyone around them stood and watched as sakura was passionately kissing syaoran even though it was kind of odd to see a girl hanging over a table kissing a guy but for sakura it was normal and for syaoran well, he was enjoying every moment of it sakura whispered something in his ear

"family bathroom now" said sakura

Thet both got up and walked very quickly to the family bathroom they both entered and shut the door locking it they slammed eachothers body's up against one anothers and kissed eachother until there was no air left in their lungs. Syaoran started to pull up sakuras dress and take off her panties at the same time and he succeeded nothing on her but her bra but syaoran didn't care now that his member was long and hard and ready for fucking so he pulled his jeans off to reveal his dick and pinned sakura up against the wall and began to fuck her he thrusted faster and faster and his member was going deeper and harder inside

" oh syao sayo Oh Oh fuck me ohoh" screamed sakura

Syaoran was almost ready to cum when he heard a big bang on the door a man was telling them to get out or hes calling security syaoran couldn't fuckin take it when someone was trying to fuck up his day and that moment was arriving very soon

When the man was done bangin on the door he returned to his rhythm and exactly 5 minutes later he pulled it out and cummed all over sakura's face and he laughed as sakura was deepthroating his member.

End of chapter

A/N hey evry1 kinda short well it was supposed to be a tease look for my next chap soon. Oh and please review


	4. school daze part 1

Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I was kinda busy workin on this fic and other ones I plan to publish so keep an eye out. Anyway this chapter is kinda short I need yur motivation and ideas oh and thanx for the guy who suggested the bathroom scene. Also thanx to all that read. Here weeeee gooooooo.

Sakura woke up the next morning and she saw the ceiling and the beautiful cherry blossoms printed on the wall and it seemed like all the depression and hate inside of her turned into happiness and love from what happened the day before. She sat up in her bed staring at an old picture on her dresser of her and syaoran. She started to think whether having sex with syaoran was the right thing to do. With all of this being thought she completely forgot it was Monday morning and school would start in less than an hour.

"oh my god right when im having a dull moment in my pathetic life"grunted sakura as she stormed into the bathroom to do her makeup. When she was finished she ran to her closet and pulled out her school uniform which was a dark blue sweater complimented by the beautiful scarf and skirt. With no hesitation she pulled her shoes on and made her way out of the door when she approached the door she pulled it open "hello sakura" said syaoran at the same same sakura emitted a scream so loud her and syaoran both fell to the floor syaoran rubbing his head and laughing sakura doing the same syaoran lifted himself off the floor and lent a hand to sakura to help her lift herself up "weel, I didn't know I was so scary" said syaoran giggling "well, syaoran li if you hadent crept up on me like that"sakura finished and stormed out of the door leaving syaoran behind her "wait , sakura" "what do you want syao I have to get to school" said sakura seriously " I want to give you a ride" sakura turned around just looking at syaoran and started to cry and ran away from syaoran. Syaoran put his hands to his mouth and screamed SAKURA really loud but he just saw sakura's back running away from him in fear, anger, or she just didn't want to have a repeat of the night before but whatever it was it was bothering her

End of chapter

Author's notes: well it was really shor ah well it will come together real soon I promise and with sakura running like that it was commonly fear. Okay hit me with yur reviews and ill update with a bigger chapter during the week.


	5. school daze part 2

Chapter 5

A/N: hey evry1 sorry for the really short chapter but here is my next chapter and I promise this is a little bigger I really haven't thought up many new things to put in my story and thanx to kawaii bell 4 reviewing my story love yaaaaaaaa

Sakura was running down Tokyo boulevard crying and thinking about what syaoran said to her moments before "I can't be with him- he'll ruin my life- being with syaoran-----"sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the school bus fly past her with a very anxious syaoran hanging out if the window saying he's sorry to sakura and sakura just stared and put her head down and mumbled" as much as you like me I love you more my syao, iv never told you but I truly love you and nothing in this world will ever change my mind" said sakura

"uhhhhh huuuh "

Sakura looked very confused she didn't know what she just heard or who it was until she turned around to find a very happy tomoyo waiting to greet sakura

"tomm--- h-how d-did you get here"studdared sakura"

"well iv been following you since ummm, I don't know when" said a confused tomoyo

"you didn't hear a word I just said did you tomoyo"

"actually I did and on that note you love him I always thought you hated him but now I know you love him so ill try to hook you up with him"said tomoyo

"you better not tomoyo"

"actually I will and I will succeed" said tomoyo as she walked in front of sakura

"but you don't understand I cant be with him he's to much he'll ruin my life"added sakura

"says who sakura, you know for as long as I can remember you have been afraid of every guy that approached you, you can't be afraid forever sooner or later it'll have to come out . and trust me when it does life will be beautiful I promise"said tomoyo gliding her hand through sakura's hair

"tomoyo "

"don't say another word sakura because you might be doing something that you'll regret, you know you want syao in your life and words can't deny your love for him"

"but tomoyo if I end up with him he'll be my number one priority and I cant have that in my life at the moment so what your gonna try to do isn't meant to be it's fate" said a now crying sakura

Suddenly sakura's head fell into tomoyo's shoulders and sakura now sobbing was hugging tomoyo very tightly and tomoyo stroking sakura's hair

_**MEANWHILE**_

Syaoran was getting off the school bus and he was now standing in front of the very school he met sakura at. He sat down on the bench and put his head into his shoulders very frusterated

"something wrong syaoran" said eriol as he walked to the bench and took a seat beside syaoran

"yeahh something is very wrong, actually it went terribly wrong"said a now angry syao

"don't tell me"

"yeah you thought of it"said syaoran

"krystie and Ashley rejected you"

"hhhhuuuuhhh, no you dimwit that's not it"

"than what is it"said a curious eriol"

"ide rather not talk about it" said syaoran whos blood was boiling because eriol was bothering him

"tell me im your best friend"

" I LOVE SAKURA"screamed syaoran as he jolted through the gardens. Eriol of course was surprised as to the other students walking around obiously knew syaoran heard him yell like that and were also very surprised as well.

"oh bummer guess that's what was eating him up inside" said eriol

**_MEANWHILE_**

Sakura and tomoyo both got into the truck who's tomoyo mother was in the drivers seat and they headed off to scholl sakura now felling a little more at ease but she knew there were going to be more difficult situations that lie ahead

End of chapter

A/N: so how was it it was a little longer and im almost done with the story I mean still another 5 chapter to publish but there will be a sequel but revews evry1 don't let me down. Peace out


	6. school daze part 3 final part

Chapter 6:school daze part 3

A/N:hi evry1 yet again another chapter to my awesome story that evry1 loves. Also thanx to every1 who reviewed, and a special thanx to _Kawaii Bell_ for always lookin for my updates and bearing with me with the short chapters, luv yaaaa. 5 more chappies. Your in for a real suprise

Sakura jumped out of the car followed by tomoyo who was rushing to get to class before the bell rang for first period. There they stopped in there tracks to see syaoran sitting in the gardens with eriol talking tomoyo couldn't say anything but _go get your man sakura_ . sakura smiled and took a last look at tomoyo before walking to syaoran who was now sitting all alone on the bench staring at the cherry blossom trees.

"hey, syao" said sakura as she took a seat next to syaoran

"oh nothing sakura never better"said syaoran in a sarcastic voice and he turned around to face the opposite of sakura

"syao, i-I l-lllll" studdared sakura

Syaoran now turned around looking at sakura in an odd way couldn't say nothing to sakura he was now breathless as he knew what was trying so desperately to come out of sakura's mouth

"sakura, wh-----"syaoran was cut off because sakura got up and again ran away from syaoran and she was crying very hard

Syaoran just stared at sakura and put his head down and thought "I love you to sakura kinomoto"

_**MEANWHILE**_

"so how do you think it went" eriol asked tomoyo

"I don't know but if I know sakura she told him she loves him"

"oh my god sakura loves him too"eriol said

"too, what does that mean"

"oh you didn't know syaoran told me he loved sakura since the fourth grade he's absolutely in love with her it's like they were meant to be"

"where is sakura anyway"said tomoyo

Tomoyo and eriol ran outside to find syaoran crying and they both ran up too him and asked him what was wrong

"sakura told me, she said it but I didn't im so afraid and now she's run away again" said syaoran as he was crying

_**MEANWHILE**_

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

_I cant take it no more i cant take it with this pain the only way I can solve this problem is to run away forever and never come back. No you cant do that sakura you have family and friends that love you are you just gonna throw it all away. I have too go, just for a while ill go and stay with naoko and rika in the states. Yeah that's it ill go stay with them and come back in a year or so, but what will dad say he'll never let me go ill sneak out and breakaway._

_End of chapter_

A/N: so what will sakura do and will syaoran confess or will he let sakura slip away forever. Okay hit me with your reviews and don't let me down once again


	7. Final Judgement

Chapter 7:final judgement

A/N:well, this concludes my story sorry everyone. Oh and george I have a deck that'll really smack u up lol I don't know what that was about anyway please really take the time and revew a really good review. I really love you guys and please keep an eye out for my new fics like_ passing on_ and _my love is there_ which is the sequel to sweet cherry blossoms. Once again thanx to all

Sakura's pov

_I can't hide my feelings for him anymore_

_I need to tell him how I feel_

_I can't he'll ruin my life _

_Sakura get a grip over yourself he won't ruin your life _

_I just need a brake from him and my normal life for awhile_

Normal pov

Syaoran tomoyo and eriol were all sitting on the bench talking about sakura and thinking on where she went. Tomoyo knew sakura and she wouldn't just run home.

"if I know sakura she's at the park by the cherry blossom trees"said eriol

"she's not there"tomoyo added

"sakura's having a really rough time right now, the best thing we can do is leave her alone" said syaoran

"unless" tomoyo got up and ran to the bus and got on and she started to ride to sakura's house she knew what sakura was going to do, she knew that naoko and chiharu emailed her the other day and gave sakura the address to her house so sakura can visit them.

Meanwhile sakura got to her house and ran inside crying her father wasn't home nobody was home. She was lucky she ran upstairs to her room and packed all of her clothes into her suitcases and grabbed the clowbook and the sealing wand and ran out of the door and looked into her book to get the transport card

"transport aid me with your magic, I call upon thee"

Suddenly a balck mist engulfed the card and a odd creature popped out yes cardcaptor the transport said

"take me and all of these things to the airport pronto"said sakura

"yes mam"

Sakura disappeared into the black mist and when she popped out she was at the airport

Tomoyo ran up to sakura's door and banged on it

"SAKURA, SAKURA"screamed tomoyo she clearly knew sakura wasn't there

Tomoyo saw a piece of paper on the ground, she picked it up and opened it and it read:

Dear Tomoyo,

As you know I ran away from syao again but this time I run for good I'm never coming back , I cant bear the pain and suffering of looking at him everyday and not being able to tell him the truth but I know I'll get rejected someone like him and me just don't match I love you tomoyo

Tomoyo had tears running down her cheek asnd she crumbled up the paper and threw it down onto the ground "your, not leaving sakura. I won't allow it" tomoyo picked up her phone and called syaoran

"hell--------"syaoran was cut off by tomoyo's voice

"get to the airport now syao she's gonna leave she thinks you hate her"

Syaoran got up and hauled the nearest taxi and got in

"where,too boss"

"tomoeda national airport"

The taxi started to move down the street and it made several turns and syaoran saw the airport the taxi came to a complete stop thanx boss what do I owe u don't worry about it just go and get her.

Syaoran ran up to the information kiosk and asked the person

"what time does the flight leave for nyc"

"oh that flight left ten minutes ago"

Syaoran became silent and just became speechless syaoran turned around and saw that there was a big commotion at on of the flight doors. Syaoran ran up to the door and saw sakura run out of the door

They both saw eachother and just locked eyes, syaoran sensed a lot of comfort and warmth inside of him

They both crept closer to eachother

"im sorry sakura

"no im sorry"

"sakura, I need to tell you something"

"me too"

"well the truth is ever since the 4th grade I l-l-loved you

Syaoran put his head down an sakura looked dazed she crept closer to himand lifted his head up

"I love you too"

Sakura and syaoran met with a passionate kiss and a tight hug from eachother

"please don't leave me sakura"

"I was never going to leave I finally realized how in love I really am "said sakura

Sakura and syaoran walked out of the air port sayoran holding sakura's things and they both were giggling to eachother could this end in a happily ever after or something much more than that, you decide?

End of chapter

a/n:well that's the end of it review please and I will be putting my sequel on next week for the time being read my other fics


End file.
